Flexible display, as an important development direction for a next-generation display technology, has characteristics such as flexibility, non-fragility, ultra light and slim, low power consumption, portability and so on, and thus having wide application prospect and good development prospect in these fields such as e-book, mobile communication, laptop, television, public information and so on. Currently, a fabrication method of a flexible display device is usually to adhere a flexible substrate to a rigid carrier substrate by an adhesive, a sacrificial layer, a coating process and the like, then to prepare a display device thereon, and finally to separate the flexible substrate from the carrier substrate by a mechanical method or a laser irradiation method or the like.
In current flexible display devices, a wiring structure of a flexible substrate (mainly including a gate electrode signal line, a common electrode wire, a data signal line, etc.) is mostly made of metal, metal alloy or metal oxide, which may have good flexibility in one direction, but may have poor flexibility in a direction perpendicular to the one direction. In particular, when a flexible substrate is covered with an inorganic film layer, since film stress of the inorganic thin film layer tends to be large, when the flexible substrate is peeled off from the rigid carrier substrate, the flexible substrate may have unwanted curl due to the film stress, so performance of the display device is affected. When the curl is too serious, even the display device on the flexible substrate may be damaged, resulting in the final display device to become a defective product.